


like the million times i never said

by sosobriquet



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Episode: s02e09 Remember Me, non-explicit reference to violence and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosobriquet/pseuds/sosobriquet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He listens as her passage disturbs papers left lying carelessly or pinned halfheartedly to a wall, expecting something to get overturned or raked onto the floor by her fury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like the million times i never said

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weasleytook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleytook/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday!
> 
> Thanks to galfridian for the beta read, and also for generally putting up with me!

Wick spots Bellamy and Clarke, the bickering leaders version 2.0, slinking around camp with the man of the hour, one Finn Collins, in tow. Raven is nowhere to be seen.

 

He has a bad feeling about this.

 

There's really only one place he's likely to find her at all, and he thanks his lucky stars, or whatever, when that's exactly where he finds her - in their workstation with a pair of pliers in one hand, and the control panel for the electric fence in the other.

 

"Reyes, what are you doing?" he asks in his most condescending tone, hoping to offend the truth out of her,

 

It doesn't quite work, but she doesn't try to feed him a lie, at least.

 

"Nothing," she answers, not a hint of guilt or shame. It's too bad he knows better.

 

Wick takes the tablet from her hands gently, and says quietly, "Just be careful doing ‘nothing’ okay?"

 

Raven gives it up with a scoff, making her way gracelessly to the door, and pauses. "Don't forget to turn it back on," she says instead of goodbye, and steps out.

 

\-----

 

Raven storms into Communications, throwing sparks like a live wire, and kicking at least one chair stiffly into a desk.

 

Wick doesn't look over his shoulder - he learned early, and the hard way, not to look at the sparks thrown by a welding torch.

 

He listens as her passage disturbs papers left lying carelessly or pinned halfheartedly to a wall, expecting something to get overturned or raked onto the floor by her fury. He's reminded, somehow, of his arm trapped in a door he was meant to open, and the feeling of slowly suffocating.

 

"Give me the radio," she says, with a dangerous crackle in her voice.

 

Wick's heard by now, even hiding in here, what's happened. That Finn is dead, and that Clarke killed him.

 

He wants to ask if she's alright, but he already knows the answer. He nearly asks if he can help, but he knows that answer, too. He swallows, hard, and reminds himself to breathe.

 

The radio is surrendered without even a token protest, and Wick keeps his face averted. He's not sure if he's more concerned about seeing her, or being seen himself.

 

Raven turns on her heel, a feat managed only with the assistance of her temper and a convenient desk.

 

Thinking himself an idiot even as he does it, Wick catches briefly at her fingers - not enough to stop her, or even slow her down. But she takes one slow step, just enough for him to know he's been heard.

 

Whatever it was he was trying to say, he's not entirely sure.

 

\-----

 

Wick's among the first to arrive at the gate after a watchman shouts that their people are returning.

 

He's right there in the front row when the cart rolls into sight - first, now leading the procession it had earlier trailed.

 

His breath is torn out of him, like air from an opened airlock, at the sight of Raven propped up on the cart with Abby at her side. Her face is pale, and her shirt is striped with dark, sweeping lines.

 

Wick doubts very much that the dark smudges are smears of grease, but he can't tell anything from this distance. He pushes his way to the back of the crowd, and sets out for medical. Abby can hardly keep him out if he's already there.

 

He hovers while Abby stitches Raven up properly - and paces, and chews both thumbnails down to nothing.

 

He's not a nuisance, exactly, but he is annoying Raven. He can see it on her face, and can't help but smile. Raven wants to smack the smile off his face, he can tell, but she looks less hollow than she has since Finn gave himself up.

 

He's just started on his left pinky when Abby finishes up.

 

"I'm sorry," she says, to Raven or Wick, even she doesn't seem sure.

 

There's nothing but a slight nod from Wick to answer her, and she leaves without better explaining herself.

 

"They just let them take me," Raven says distantly, eyes on the door, when they're alone. "No one tried to stop them. They were just watching."

 

Wick's heart sinks somewhere down past his feet, and anger flares, hot and sudden, in its place. He takes a seat on the edge of the bed, with his back to her, and tells himself to take a deep breath. It doesn’t help.

 

"They would have fought for you if they could," he says, aiming for reassuring when all he really wants to do is break something.

 

Raven leans against one shoulder-blade, and presses her cheek to the other.

 

“Thanks,” she says quietly.

 

Wick doesn’t ask what for, just leans a little more into her touch, and reaches back to rest his hand on her knee - the good one.

 

“Just don’t forget you owe me one, Reyes,” he says, and her huff of breath sounds a little more like a laugh than a sob. It’s not much, but he’ll take it.

 

 


End file.
